


Take My Blood

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Torture, Vampires, blood-sucking, dark!fic, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur entreats the Count to take from him. Cenred gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Cenred is such a tattler.

Arthur arched his back and held onto the white curtains hanging from the canopy of Dracula’s bed. He sprawled sideways across it, trousers and pants about his knees, while Dracula gave little, tortuous licks to Arthur’s throbbing cock. Every time that agile tongue moved over the bite marks, Arthur gasped and wiggled due to the incredible sensations the touch engendered. He was rigidly hard and found that all he really wanted was for the Count to drink from him.

“Please…”

The licking stopped, the Count’s tongue dangling just above the head of Arthur’s cock.

“What is it, my love?”

“Please…I can’t stand it,” Arthur groaned.

The Count poked the tip of his tongue into Arthur’s slit, and Arthur howled.

“You taste wonderful, my angel. So sweet.”

“Take…” Arthur gasped, and the Count’s sky blue eyes met his.

“Yes?” He licked again.

“Take my…my…”

The Count stared at Arthur for long seconds. Arthur could feel hot breath on his cock.

The words seemed to tear from his throat. “Take my b-blood, please!”

With a growl more feral in nature than Arthur previously thought a man could make, the Count sank his fangs into the vein on the underside of Arthur’s cock, filling the bite marks there and sending ripples of ecstasy throughout Arthur’s body.

He was hot; he was chilled. Pleasure enveloped every pore and capillary. Arthur moaned, eyes falling shut as the Count drank and drank and drank.

Arthur fell into a stupor, time losing all meaning. At some point he became aware of a light brushing against his balls, teasing as his erection flagged from loss of blood only to fill again from overpowering sensation. He gripped the crimson bed sheets, fingers aching. His neck pounded and head became light, floating…

When Dracula released him, Arthur let out a mournful sound even as his release came, coating his stomach. He opened his eyes and watched the Count lick the blood from his lips before bending to lap up the white puddle on Arthur’s belly.

“Delicious. Now rest a bit. I have a few things to attend to.” The Count moved away from the bed.

Arthur didn’t know how long it took for him to regain his strength, but when he did, the round moon hung high in the sky over the mountain tops. Wolf howls cut the night, and every so often a rumble of thunder shook the ground.

Rising and adjusting his clothes, Arthur looked about the bed chamber. There was nothing there to indicate the owner, although Arthur knew the room to be the Count’s. Only the sheer opulence set it aside from the other rooms Arthur had seen.

There was a colourful tapestry on every wall, and several rugs thrown over the stone floor. Now that Arthur had the time to look, he noticed intricate carvings in the mahogany wood of the bed: wolves, with a large Wolf’s head at the center of the headboard, teeth bared in a snarl.

He exited the room, walking down the hall toward the stairway. He paused near the door from which Yvette had appeared the previous day, fingers itching to open it. Looking over his shoulder to make certain no one was about, Arthur turned the knob.

It was dark inside, and Arthur peered around the corner to find a narrow staircase leading down. He bit his lip. Although there was a part of him that only wanted to be in the Count’s presence, he knew instinctively that he needed to get out of the castle and back to his life. He stepped inside, shutting the door, and crept down the staircase.

Sounds of light female laughter mixed with deep, decidedly male moaning drew Arthur to another door. It was obvious that people were on the other side of it—most likely the three sisters. Arthur dared not open the door, but instead pressed his ear to it.

“No more…no more…” a masculine voice entreated.

“So strong—so virile!”

“Marcella, give me a turn, you hag!”

Arthur shuddered and stepped away, right into a firm chest.

He turned to find Cenred standing behind him.

“You are really a very naughty boy,” Cenred said. “Haven’t you learned that the Count does not want you in their presence?”

“I just lost my way,” Arthur stood up straighter.

“Right.”

“I did! The Count left me in his chamber, and when I awoke, I—there are so many doors!” Arthur’s blood turned cold in his veins at the viciously eager look Cenred cast over him.

“We will let the Count decide when he returns from his errands. Come with me.”

Arthur followed Cenred down another staircase, and they emerged in the drawing room where Leander sat with Will before the fire.

Will sat splayed listlessly on Leander’s knee, Leander’s hand stroking his crotch. Arthur could see the outline of Will’s rigid cock beneath the material of his trousers.

With the other hand, Leander drank from a gold cup.

“Found this one nosing near the three sisters’ door,” Cenred said.

“I was lost,” Arthur hurried to say before taking a seat before the fire.

“Unlikely.” Cenred opened a drawer and took out a knife and something that looked like a root. Taking a seat, he began to slowly peel the skin from it.

“Dracula will decide,” Leander said sharply, eyeing Cenred as he placed the peeled root in a box and picked up another, humming tonelessly under his breath.

Arthur looked at Will, who’d begun to hump his hips forward restlessly, Leander’s fingers still skimming over the bulge in his pants.

Leander whispered to Will, and Will turned his head away, baring his neck. Arthur watched, amazed and appalled, as Leander sunk two very white fangs into the other man’s neck. Arthur knew, deep down, that this was what the Count did to Arthur, but seeing it played out was shocking. As Leander began to suck, the front of Will’s trousers grew noticeably damp. At first Arthur thought Will had lost control of his bladder, but then he saw the clutching grip of Will’s fists and the look of pure pleasure on his face and realised the truth; the man had come on himself.

Feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, Arthur looked to the fire, staring into its blazing depths until his eyes watered from the heat.

“There you are.” The Count’s voice brought Arthur around in his chair, bite marks flaring.

Before Arthur could say anything, Cenred stood. “I found him listening at the door to the sisters’ room.”

Dracula looked at Arthur, the smile that had begun on his face falling into a deep frown.

“I thought perhaps…” Cenred gestured to his box.

The Count nodded. “At first light.” To Arthur he said, “I am disappointed.”

He turned, cape swirling, and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I now have only readers who are reading this because they enjoy it. I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
